It Was Just a Dream
by lexieconextreme
Summary: It was all just a dream. Written for FMA day, tribute to 3.Oct.11


**A/N: Happy FMA day, you guys! I hope you like the story!**

 **I know this isn't really right, it's been awhile since I've read the manga, and I'm in school, so I can't watch the scene from the anime to check. Sorry!**

* * *

Edward Elric smirked triumphantly as he jabbed a thumb toward the large Gate behind him. This time, he had won. That was for damn sure! No more being screwed with and having obstacles shoved into his face to prevent him from achieving his goal. He was going to give Alphonse back everything that he had lost.

"This is my Portal of Truth. Which means I get to use it however I please." His face split into a large grin. This was it. "My Portal. Take it, and give me back my brother.

The Being known as the Truth gaped at the Alchemist slightly in stunned silence, before it was broken only a moment later. It chuckled, and multiple voices that made up the Being's voice rang through the space it occupied.

" _So...that's your conclusion?"_ The Truth laughed, sounding oddly...pleased? " _I'm impressed, Little Alchemist. No one had ever come that close to the answer. But are you sure about this?"_ The mocking tone in its voice irked Edward, but he held his temper for what may have been the first time in his life.

"I'm sure about this," He answered confidently, eyes blazing with raw determination as he stared down the Truth.

" _You'll never be able to use alchemy again, so think carefully."_

Edward closed his eyes, thinking back to the days he used alchemy, and remembered the hoys it gave him. However, with those joys, came sadness and grief. Alchemy really was like two sides of a coin, he thought in amusement. The Major was right. It could give the user immense happiness and joy, but it could also bring despair and death along with it. Look at Ishbal. Look at human transmutation. Look at what had nearly happened today. Alchemy could save lives, but it could take it away, just as quickly.

But... alchemy was necessary for happiness. Many people didn't use the science, but they lived out their lives, content right to the very end. It only proved that yes, no one actually needed it. Edward did not needed.

All he needed were the people around him, his friends, who made him so happy. That's all he ever needed.

"I don't need alchemy." Ed's face broke into a large smile. "I have all my friends, so what more could I ask for?"

This time, the Truth _laughed_. It wasn't its mocking one, either. It was a genuine laugh, that made Ed feel dizzy and, at the same time, oddly warm on the inside. " _Good job, Little Alchemist! You've finally reached the right answer!"_

The bright white of the Void grew around him, so bright it almost hurt his eyes. Shutting them had no effect, so Ed just left his eyes open. The Truth's odd laugh came again, but it wasn't that Ed was paying attention to.

"Brother!" Al's voice cried, and Ed spun on the spot, looking for his brother. The bright glow faded again, leaving behind a tall, skinny, blond young man and a floating Gate right behind him.

Ed looked around again, only to find his own Gate missing. Another grin flashed across his face, and he looked back at Al. "Ready to go home, little brother?" He asked, stretching out a hand.

Al nodded and, smiling, clasped it in his own, and they both turned to face Al's Gate, waiting for the long black arms of the Gate to take them home.

As the arms stretched out, Ed turned to smile at Al. Just as the corners of Al's mouth tilted up to smile again, Edward woke up.

* * *

He blinked, golden eyes fuzzy and brow wrinkled in confusion. What had he been dreaming about?

It slowly came back, and Edward lurched forward in his bed, feeling up his arms and legs. Both still there.

He looked beside him in the next bed, only to find a very human, completely whole Al, still snoring.

Ed smiled, pulling up his knees to wrap his arms around them. He continued to watch his little brother sleep, a small smile on his lips.

"It was just a dream," he whispered, as if to convince himself of that fact. "Just a dream."

Slowly, so as not awaken Al, Ed removed the blanket and put his feet on the floor. He walked quietly to the bathroom across the hall and scrubbed his face in cold water. Edward looked into the mirror a moment, the memory of that dream still clouding his mind.

"Boys!" Trisha Elric called up the stairs, and Ed jumped, half forgetting that his mother dying had been a dream, and only that. Trisha had not died ten years ago, in fact, she'd recovered quite nicely, and in time for Hohenheim to come back as well.

"You'd better wake up!" She continued, coming up herself. Ed came out of the bathroom, and she smiled at him. "Good to you're already awake, little man," she said, and he smiled back at her.

It was very hard not to return a smile Trisha Elric gave you.

Trisha continued into the next room to awaken Al, and Ed leaned against the door pane, rubbing his face. "It was just a dream," he whispered again.

Trisha came back out, towing a still half-asleep Alphonse behind her. "You okay, honey?" She asked, concern etching its way across her face.

Ed nodded. "I'm okay, mom."

She stared at him a moment, unconvinced, but she eventually nodded. She went down the stairs, saying over her shoulder, "Breakfast is ready, boys! Better come down quickly."

"Okay!" Both Elrics called back.

"Mom?" Ed suddenly called. Trisha appeared at the bottom, looking up at him questioningly. "What's the date?"

"October third. Why?"

Ed shook his head. "No reason. I just had a bad dream."

And that's what it was. Just a dream.


End file.
